1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous spray button assembly of the type primarily used in conjunction with an aerosol dispenser. More particularly, this invention is a continuous spray button assembly comprising a button contained within a tubular sleeve. Movement of the button actuates the tilt valve thereby dispensing the product. This invention further comprises a cocking means which enables the button to be cocked into its "on" or "off" position at leisure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many different types of spray button assemblies used in conjunction with an aerosol dispenser. When actuated, they are designed to establish fluid communication between the interior of the aerosol dispenser and the terminal orifice thereby dispensing the product. More particularly, there exists several types of spray valve button assemblies which are continuous. They are primarily designed to remain in their "on" position once they are actuated. Such is needed when it is desirous to dispense all of the product contained within the aerosol dispenser. In many other applications, it is desirous to dispense only a portion of the product. In this area, the prior art continuous spray valves are unsatisfactory since they cannot be turned off.
For example, one prior art continuous spray button assembly consists of an extra-long valve stem that has its end portion plugged or integrally blocked. Scored or crimped indentations are disposed below the blocked portion of the stem. To actuate, the stem is bent back and forth at the indentations which causes the stem to break off. An open passageway from the interior of the aerosol dispenser to the outside environment is thus formed. All of the product and propellant then escapes from the aerosol dispenser. A major disadvantage of this type of continuous spray button assembly is the inability to be turned "off" once the stem is broken off. Such can be particularly hazardous if the stem is accidentally broken off during shipment or storage. Another disadvantage is the ability to create a desired spray pattern. The product and propellant just haphazardly spews out of the stem. Thus, this type of continous spray valve is most undesirable.
Another type of continuous spray button assembly consists of a clip which actuates a tilt valve by holding the button in a downward "on" position. The clip is configured to be placed over the button and, when pressed down, clips onto the inside of the mounting cup. A hole within the center of the clip allows the product and propellant to be dispensed from the terminal orifice of the button. The clip cannot be easily dislodged from the mounting cup. Accordingly, the continuous spray button assembly cannot be easily turned off. A further disadvantage of this type is the two piece structure. The clip is usually loosely contained with the overcap of the aerosol dispenser for shipment and storage. It is therefore likely that the clip will be lost, especially when displayed and subjected to customer handling.
Another type of continuous spray button assembly consists of a button mounted upon a tilt type valve assembly and having an integral protruding arm. The protruding arm has a hooked portion at the outermost end. As the button is tilted into an "on" position, the hook portion of the protruding arm hooks over the edge of the mounting cup. An upstanding tab is integrally molded onto the protruding arm. When pressed, the tab unhooks the hook portion of the protruding arm thereby releasing the button. The button then returns to a normal vertical "off" position. A major disadvantage of this type of continuous spray button assembly is that the button requires both hands of the user to operate. One hand is required to hold the dispenser can and to push the button into a tilted position, and the other hand is required to help guide the hook portion of the protruding arm over the rim of the turret. Such is most inconvenient to the user of the aerosol dispenser. Another major disadvantage of this type of continuous spray button assembly is the inability to be permanently mounted with respect to the orientation of the dip tube. The orientation of the dip tube is such that the end of the dip tube is positioned within a specific edge portion of the bottom of the aerosol can. If the button is properly aligned with respect to the specific edge portion, the product may then be dispensed to the last drop. Since the stem may freely rotate within the tilt valve, the button along with the protruding arm mounted thereon is also able to freely rotate. Thus, the orientation of the button with respect to the dip tube is haphazard.
A major disadvantage of all of the prior art continuous spray button assemblies is the difficulty in being manufactured and assembled. They consist of irregular non-symmetrical shapes which are very difficult to manufacture by a molding operation. Furthermore the non-symmetrical configurations precludes the buttons from being automatically assembled with the rest of the aerosol dispenser. Hence, assembly workers must be hired to manually assemble the parts. Such is most uneconomical and thus undesirable.
Therefore, in order to overcome the inherent and particular inadequacies of the prior art, it is an object of this invention to provide a continuous spray button assembly which may be readily turned "on" and then "off".
Another object of this invention is to provide a structure which may incorporate many different types of valve buttons to achieve the desired spray pattern.
Another object of this invention is to provide a structure that may be molded as a singular piece.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for permanently locating the button with respect to the orientation of the dip tube.
Another object of this invention is to provide a structure which requires only one hand to operate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a structure that can be automatically assembled with the tilt valve assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for the button to be used in conjunction with a "male" or "female" type of a tilt valve assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a protective means to prevent accidental actuation of the button.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the desciption and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.